Highschool of Distress
by GaurdianKid
Summary: A girl named Hamano Hatake takes out a new year at a new school meeting lots of class mates With lots of Unique Personalities. (( I accidently made some typos Please Ignore them a put what's righ, Or atleast tell me how I can edit my story))
1. Chapter 1 : Distress Success

Hamano walked down the street, her clean white hair just Stranded and her black leather gloves gripped onto  
her Backpack. She was wearin black baggy/Ripped Jeans and a Red T-shirt that was mean't for men. Last year,  
In grade 10, Hamano was Selfish and she also had a low Self-Esteam.  
I looked at my watch and it was 7:36, I was  
Told that School started at 7:50. I arrive at school at 7:45 So I had So little time so figure out My class,  
It was 7:51 When I Figured out My class, well I was at the door I knocked "Uhh... Sorry I'm late... I'm new here  
So... Yeah know" She rubbed the back of her neck really embarressed "The teacher glared At Me then looked at the Attendence  
"Alright and you are?" The teacher asked "Uhh... Hamano hatake" I smiled and Adjusted the bag on my shoulder, " Ahh I see you  
Here, Take a seat Miss. Hatake" I Nodded and looked around then I sat beside this boy looking at the wall Blankly.  
he had Green spikey hair and blue eyes, I smiled" Hi my names Hamano!" He didn't respond, I sighed then looked around  
" Alright Class, So as we all know Hamano is new so lets Introduce ourselves, Naruto You go First" Naruto stood up and faced me  
"Hey I'm Naruto" He smiled " So you're Kakashi-Senseis daughter?! Thats so cool!" He slammed his hands on his neighbors desk closest to me  
Quite excited " I've gotta tell him this, Well my team mates are Sakura and sasuke!" He points to them, then Sakura waves with a smile " Hey!"  
I waved back, Then Gingka Hagane stood up " My names Gingka Hagane, and this is Pegasus" He grinned well showing his awesome Beyblade" Also, This is  
Madoka, Thats benkei and thats Kyoya" He pointed to the boy I was sitting next to, that completly ignored me. He turned around and growled, He was  
wearing a ripped out Green cloak and Pale pants, That were also ripped up " I can Introduce myself ya know!" He yelled across the room.  
Everyone stared at him " Alright lets continue" The teacher said, and then he started teaching.

Awhile later it was then Wood shop.  
Kyoya was also in the same class as me, I sat beside him again and he looked at me thinking She sat beside me on purpose,  
He sat up staight on his chair and growled "Why are you sitting beside me?!" I looked at him " Oh.. Sorry" I looked away  
I just wanted to make friends" I shrugged " He arched an eyebrow then looked away" Then go somewhere else, I don't need  
any friends" I smiled and picked up his backpack without him Noticing and unzipped it, I reached threw his bag and took  
out a big thick book "Ooooo!" I said as if i found something precious, Then looked through it, There were so much Realistic  
and anime drawings in here! He flipped his head towards me, Curious of what I was Oooing About then he Sudden Stood up "Hey! Give that back!"  
I giggled " But you're really good!" He thought I was being Sarcastic, So he growled and looked away, becoming calm so intantly  
I looked at him and Sighed Was I being mean? I thought, I took one last look and set it in his Back pack " There yeah go" I smiled and started  
Focusing on the teacher. He looked at me at the corner of my eye and sighed.  
Well, That was that for Wood shop, Sadly we didn't make anything today but oh well It's the way things are.

It was now lunch And everyone was in the lunch room, But kyoya? To me honest I was beginning to think that the rest of the school year I will be focused  
On Kyoya, Everyone ignored him, Walking past him as he was sitting against the wall "Polishing" His rock Leone. I walked up to him  
then people at their lockers started Whispering? I across form him and Laughing abit " Hey Kyoya!" He looked away " You really wanna become my friend don't you.."  
"Well Ofc-" I was cut of by the grab on my arm, I looked up and it was a girl from my wood shop class and Math class.  
I stood up as she dragged me away then she turned away " Hamano I don't think you should be chatting with Kyoya for starts  
Not to be mean to ihm or anything it's just.. Hes a loner, He has bad temper" She explained " But sometimes he can be nice!" I looked at her Cofidently  
"Well yes but still" She said, I sighed "Everyone seems to me "scared" for an example" She laughed "I'm not, I usually hang out  
with him, Benkei, Gingka and our friend Tsubasa" I already dashed away as I noticed his walk away, a note flew down infront of Madoka then landed on the floor

**_Dear Madoka_**  
_You are already being an awesome friend but i just noticed Kyoya leave!_  
_So I gotta catch up to him In order to become one of his friend! Wish me luck alright?!_  
_sorry for ditching well you were talking to me, Maybe you're in the rest of my classes!_  
_Well if you are then I will See yeah there!_  
_Love_  
**_Hamano_**

The last two peiods ended really fast, turns out Kyoya and are in 3 of the same classes! Except for the Last one,  
But today was actually a pretty good day!

I was walking him when I saw a Dark sitting shadow between to buildings, The shadow was a shape of a human,  
I decided to walk away from it and just ignore it so I did, Then Arrived home.


	2. Chapter 2 : True Shadow

It was the second Day of School and I gotta say, I was pretty excited, I walked past the two buildings from yesterday, where I saw the shadow of a man, But this time, I couldn't see any shadow, Only two adoriable German sheopards barking at me, Personally I was really scared for a seconds but I Knew they couldn't bite through my leather gloves, so I held out my hand

And there

The dog was about to bite me

Whether everything went so fast?  
Or Everything went so slow..

The dog was about to bite me

I looked into the darkness and could see the shape of the man again

"God dammit Raven Dont bite her!" The shadow got more and more Clear.

**Kyoya...**

The dog bit me but I didn't get hurt I looked at him and he struggled to not fall, He glared at him " Heading to school are you now?"  
I nodded Smiling " Yeah you?" He shrugged then looked away " Yeah maybe, How about we-" I cut him off " Yeah sure!" He looke at me angerily " Really?" He leaned against the wall " I would've thought you'd say No but alright" The dogs Disappear randomly and started chasing a girls dog " Oh no!' I said worriedly, He grabbed my wrist " Don't worry about that, They don't attack humans they just bite them" I looked at him _But the dog..._ I thought

We arrived at school and went to math class, I could tell I was getting closer to becoming Kyoyas friends but I didn't want to admit it, Why you ask? Because everyone was crowding me as class almost started, They were talking to me about Kyoya, Asking me if I befriended him yet, Put a spell on him , If hes nice now, Or are we going out, I didn't answer any of them because I couldn't answer them all at once, Kyoya sat beside me but he looked like as if he was sleeping, Again, Facing the wall, But I knew he wasn't and I knew we heard what the people were asking me

Time passed and it was already the last period, In the last period I knew no one, But they all apparently knew me, 3 Punks came up to me and smirked " Yo girl Hows it's going with the Lion?! Did He rough you up yet?!" They laughed " I looked away" Stop Making shit up about him, Hes a cool kid and I hope you know" I stood up as if I were to Stand up for Kyoya "That lots of girl are actually in love with him, It's just you three and other ridiculous Boys will stupidly Make rumors about how "Scary" Kyoya is" I smiled _Success, I finally found out what was going around in here... _he laughed " That kids a loner He just hasn't admitted it to you yet!" I looked him curiously and looked away_ This is how all movies work, The bully says something about your best friend that you never knew about and Either they run away never to be seen again or the character gets mad for not being told such a thing,_ He started talking about Kyoya and I growled" Don't say a word you Idiot."


	3. Chapter 3: Way Too Much Attention

The 3rd day of school was Normal...Normal?... I guess I could call you that, but lets just start at the beginning, I walked the streets, like I always do, Wearing a black sleevless shirt with a plade skirt and my leather gloves, I stop at the place I saw Kyoya and the two german sheopards at, Then Kyoya revealed himself and smirked " Alright lets go" He said, then started walking, I walked beside him "Hey... Kyoya so you live here?" I looked at him worriedly, He nodded " Yup, you bet cha" He said well taking a deep refreshing breath , Everything was silent until we go to class, The teacher said we've been doing good latley and decided to give us a break on Math, When he told us, I faced Kyoya Telling him _Great! so we can talk more! _In just my facial Expression, But then I sighed, Because he wasn't looking, He was just looking at the wall blankly. I looked around and everyone was already talking to Naruto so then I glared abit.. I know that Naruto is the Nine tails... And that everyone hated him but now It pisses me off to see how popular and loved he is, I looked back at Kyoya and got up _It's time for someone else to get attention! _I thought, I walked up to him and sat on the empty desk behind him, and put my feet on the chair " Heyyo Kyoya!" I waved, grinning " Hey" He responded Quietly, I smiled, why? Because he usually just ignores me Yeah know! " So can I see your drawings again?" I tilted my head and Smiled " He reached into his bag, "Do whatever you want with it" He growled, The other were laughing as if I took it from him Claiming that I'm bullying him, They were watching us, Naruto, Sasuke, Sakura, Benkei, Chao xin... Even Madoka but Gingka wasn't I guess I would claim him as being my friend. though he was still with the other, I looked at Kyoya well his drawing book was open on my lap " So do you and Gingka have a bond?" I asked him, He looked at him " Yes we are Rivals" I smirked " Ay thats cool!" I looked through his Photos, there were pictures of two dogs, then the next page, A lion, And then a cross.

Before we knew it, The two periods were over and it was Lunch, I knew where Kyoya was but I wasn't looking for him, I was looking for Naruto, He was In the cafetria, I walked past Kyoya, When I was already past him, I looked back and I noticed he saw me I smiled and waved because I had a sudden feeling that he thought that I suddenly hated him " I'll be back in a minute!" I told him, Then I entered the Cafetria , I looked around and saw Naruto Chatting with alot of people, I tapped him on the shoulder and He looked back

"Can I borrow you for a second?"I asked him "Sure" He said and got up, We walked to a corner of the cafetria " I think you should Take a day off school" I told him. He smirked " I wish, Howcome?" I sighed and looked away " Well I need Kyoya to make friends..." He laughed " Haha Kyoya making friends? He looked away, Listen I know you expect me to get along we anyone around here but I don't like Kyoya so why would I do something for him" I growled then looked away " Fine" Then I walked away and sat down next to Kyoya and ate my lunch, He looked at him " So what were you doing with Naruto?" I arched an eyebrow _He knew I was talking to him? _I smiled "Nothing, Hes my friend so I decided I'd talk to him for a little while" I told him, He laughed " I don't like Naruto but I didn't mean to take him away from you, You can go back to him if you want" Kyoya looked away " Nah!" I laughed also, He's too popular, I don't really like popular people" I took a bite of my apple when we looked at me " So you hang out with me" He smiled abit, I nodded "Yeah and You're the coolest person I know!" I exclaimed, He raised his head "Then why do you hang out with me?" I put my hand on his shoulder " because I dont want you to be lonley! thats why!" I smiled and He smirked " Well alright then"

Well the rest of the day went by fast again and I walked home along we Kyoya.


	4. Chapter 4: Making The Worst Day The Best

Forth day at school, I wasn't really bright today  
I walked to where I always see Kyoya, But... he wasn't there... nor were his dogs.  
I sighed then walked to school on my own_ I wonder where he is_ I thought  
I arrive at school and there was a circle of people, I arched an eyebrow because I knew something was going on,  
And I _knew_ It was Kyoya.  
I walked over to the crowd and in the middle, Were the three guys that were bullying Kyoya like a few days ago,  
I watched them for a few minutes, to see what they were talking about, _I know Kyoyas strong! Why isn't he fighting back!_  
I thought, I could hear them "I know you're lying! Break up with her" The leader of the three said , Kyoya was off of his feet and glared " I Ain't scared of you Ryuga!" Kyoya Exclaimed " You better be because if you don't break up wit-" I stopped Ryuga from talking " Break up with who? I asked, Ryuga turned around and lifted my chin with him finger " with you Hamano Hatake" He smiled " I love you yeah know that?!" My eyebrows raised "Get away from me you jer-!" I was cut off by his Kiss, My eyes were wide open and I looked around, Everyone was staring, Even Kyoya, but he had no emotion on his face, I pushed him away from then and pushed the crowd away as I ran, I ran right to the wash room and sank to the ground and started sobbing, why? Because I don't know what love is, Parent love yes.. But I have never had anyone have a crush on me before, or Kiss me before. After a while, I heard steps coming in the wash room... It was kyoya?! I looked up at him " This is the girls wash room you Idiot!" He shrugged " I know but I don't give a shit about genders, are you alright?" I nodded then looked away " I guess I'm considered weak to everyone now.. " Kyoya leaned against the wall as if he was listening, then he smiled " Hamano I gotta admit... If you cry then it does mean you're weak, " I hid my face" Everyone was there" I cried a bit " Hamano" He told me, Not even caring that I'm crying " You're make up" He pointed out " My eyes widened " MY MAKE UP!" I rushed to my feet and looked in the mirror " Dammit! Dammit! DAMMIT!" I wiped the dripping make up off my face but then the bell rang for class, Kyoya walked out of the girls washroom and waved " Come on Hamano" He said "One second!" I finished redoing my Make up and caught up to him,

The first two classes passed and it was lunch, I didn't hang out with Kyoya for Lunch but I found Ryugas locker and waited there for him, I saw Ryuga walk towards me and smiled " Heyy! Ryuga!" I grinned and Ryuga Looked confused " Hey Hamano What's up?" He smiled "I wanted to talk to you.." I said, He nodded so I continued "Do you hate Kyoya?" I sighed and before he could respond I started talking again " Yeah I know you do.. But just leave him alone, I mean, Tomorrow I'm going to be inviting all friends and " I rubbed the back of my neck " I mean you are kind of a nice person and I was wondering if we could be friends" I smiled but I didn't like How he was blushing " But I love you Hamano" He mumbled, I smiled " Yeah I know but... I wanna be just friends" He nodded with Agreement " I guess that's a start" I nodded and patted him on the shoulder " Friends?" I asked, Then he nodded again " Friends" I grinned as I started walking away "Wait Hamano, where are you Inviting all your friends?" I turned around " The beach! It's a great time to bond!" He looked at him " Ahh I know what this is about, you think since all your friends are bonding then Kyoya will get some friends and stop being a lone Lion?" I nodded Grinning "Ofcourse!" He smirked " You say that like your confident that It will work" I looked him " It will!" He nodded " Will my friends be able to come too?" He asked " Yeah!"


	5. Chapter 5: At the beach, Kyoyas Secret

t was friday Afternoon and It was a P.D day, I called all my friends over, Gingka, Naruto, Madoka, Sakura, Ryuga and he was bringing his two friends Damien and Reji, After I called them I walked to where Kyoya always is "Hey Kyoya!" I smiled. He nodded and I continued "Come with me!" I grabbed his arm and took him out of the darkness, "do you have a bathing suit?" I looked at his hands and he was holding a black bathing suit and He nodded again "Yes I do, now lets go" We walked to my house and everyone was already on my front porch, I put my hand up so they would notice me " Alright you guys! Lets go!" I got all their attention but... on Kyoya, they were all glaring At him, I ignored it and Pulled Kyoya as I started Leading the way.

When we arrived at the beach Ryuga and Reji litteritly ripped on their pants and were wearing Mankinis. All the girls looked at them and laugh abit, so Did I but the funny thing is that Damian wasn't wearing a mankini he was wearing Regular bathing shorts and he fell on the ground laughing, Naruto was already in the water with just his pants on. Sakura and Madoka were already in their Two piece bathing suits and Gingka already set up to lawn chairs under an Umbrella, Two? But hes only one person... Kyoya walked out of the Chnge rooms wearing a pure black bathing suit then walked to Gingka and sat down on the empty Lawn chair, I smiled and walked over to him " I'll be in the water in a second" I told everyone. I arrived beside Gingka and Kyoya, Under the shade and Set down my towel on the ground to lay down on it " Are you guys going swimming?" They both answered "Nah" I arched an eyebrow " Huh? How come?" I asked "Well I just don't want to right now and Kyoya ca-" Kyoya struggled of his chair, Making it tip over and the umbrella falling over just to cover Gingka's mouth "Ohh... okay.." Kyoya glared and me as if I knew what he meant, I did but.. Kyoya would get so depressed.. I got up and put the umbrell back in place and Kyoya put his chair back to normal.  
"Well I'm going to go in the water alright?" I grabbed Kyoyas arm " You're coming with me!" I said, It's not like I wanted him to drown or anything It's just I set up this whole beach thing only for others to interact with Kyoya. He growled " Hamano I don't want to go swimming!" I smiled " You won't drown Kyoya" He looked away " Yes I will, I might, I probably will!" I pushed him in the shallow end of the water " I'll teach you how to swim Kyoa" I smiled, He got up, his hair was wet and covering his eyes "Forget it" He covered his mouth, He did seem kind of scared... I sighed... _What the hell Hamano did you just notice what you've done?_

_(( I got to lazy to continue, my hands are sweaty and tired lol sorry...))_


End file.
